


Blood

by Go0se



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Music, Muaic Albums Imagined As People, Old Fic, Poetry, based on a My Chemical Romance song which is to say All MCR songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go0se/pseuds/Go0se
Summary: Word sketches of the six My Chemical Romance records, imagined as siblings who grew up together under the smoggy New Jersey sky.





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a whiiiiile back! Upon light editing I still like it quite a bit, so I'm now putting it here for posterity. Also, I'm calling it poetry because God knows what else I'd call it, but it isn't precisely structured like a poem. Make of all this what you will.

I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love is nineteen years old, anxious and lashing out at the same time they reach for hands. Scraped out of high school by the skin of their yellowing teeth, didn't head to college; now lives in a basement apartment which they call “the lagoon” that’s a block over from their childhood home. Used to write a lot of zombie stories in English class. Still watches more horror movies than any other genre. Draws on napkins. Drinks a lot, knows they do more than their friends, doesn't have a problem. Tries not to be wasted in front of Revenge. Works in a bar. Not really sure what to do with life now that they’re out of school but knows it can’t be like what they did growing up. In a serious relationship, which they stay in against the advice of pretty much everyone around them. Fantasizes of weddings but never puts anything on paper or brings it up with their beloved. Has a lot of nightmares; drowning and burning office buildings and needles and shattered hearts. Frequently wakes up at 2am confused as to why they’re here, and where their siblings are. Concerned about the fate of the world. Plays guitar in spare time. When not having nightmares, dreams of carnivals.  
  
  
Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge is sixteen years old, the youngest, and the last one left in the family house. Spends a lot of time in Bullet’s apartment, wishes that the others hadn’t already left home. Keeps their hair dyed dark so much that people think they just naturally have black hair. Going through some shit, but doesn’t tell anyone because they know they’ll get told ad nauseum “it’s just teen angst”. Thinks they’re probably depressed but can’t tell anyone, for the same reason. Has taken to insisting that they're fine. Really. Trust me. Likes pop art, tabletop games, black and white films, noir novels, crushed velvet dresses, and 'Cabaret' (1972). Hates extracurriculars. All music maximum volume. Questioning their orientation and gender, along with everything else about the world. Over time gets really good at drawing guns, bombs, roses and detailed anatomically-correct skeletons, usually all over their biology notes. Has a few good friends who they hang out with all the time, but doesn’t speak to a lot of other people at school. Sometimes shoplifts snacks and small items from the 7-11. Sneaks out at night. Wants to “be Something” when they grow up, but unsure what that something is.  
  
  
The Black Parade is twenty-five years old and has a good heart. Was “the mom sibling” when growing up. Still worries about all the others. Enlisted in the armed forces at eighteen and came back at twenty-one with a lot of ghosts. Lost their romantic partner during their deployment, hasn’t tried to look for love again and may never. Processing their grief. Afraid of large dogs. Spends time volunteering as a counselor for teenagers in crisis, and in veteran discussion groups. Surprisingly patient. Sleeps as little as possible. Answers a lot of 2am phone calls from Bullets, and has Revenge over twice a week to try and let the kid decompress. A lapsed Christian. Goes around to secondhand stores on weekends to buy old VHS and cassette tapes and bring them home, letting them run all night as background noise. Keeps family memorabilia from everyone. Doesn't talk with their parents. Takes pride in their appearance, which is mostly “everything in black”. Coughs a lot, has sharp internal pains and bruises disturbingly easily; avoids thinking about what that might mean.  
  
Danger Days is thirty-two years old and the angriest. Has a back-up plan. Did a lot of uppers when younger, but doesn’t mess around with drugs anymore. Married. Is assumed to be “the happy one” by everyone outside the family because they wear a lot of bright colours, but really just prefers bright clothes regardless of mood. Viper green. Jungle juice red. Designs jackets in their spare time; has a couple dollar-store notebooks full of them. Would like to visit India at some point. Employed by a corporation for minimum wage, despises it but doesn’t mind the other people who work there. Occasionally does sex work to help make ends meet and isn’t ashamed. Hates vampire movies and reality shows. Likes techno and pop music, also harbours a deep classic-rock obsession. Terrified of nuclear war. And to a degree, the future. Only drinks tapwater that’s been filtered at least twice through those in-fridge water filtration units, and brings a huge titanium bottle everywhere they go instead of buying plastic ones or drinking from fountains. Moved out to California with their spouse, but goes back to the others twice annually: for the long dead days between Christmas and New Year's Eve, and in the middle of summer. "Misses" the majority of calls and messages the rest of the year. Despite this, is closest to Parade, and sees them as being at different points on the same road. Has four children.  
  
  
Conventional Weapons is twenty-nine years old and having something of a crisis about it. The worst temper of the six. Doesn’t do well with authority. Recovering drug addict. Was married but is now separated from their spouse. Works doing paperwork for a local hospital. Keeps a locked stash of guns hidden in the bottom of their hall closet underneath ancient copies of newspapers. Hate-watches reality shows where people ‘win’ contests to get plastic surgery or a million dollars. Has a child who they love and want only the best for, which surprises people who don’t know them. Doesn’t talk with the rest of the family much. Avoids Danger Days completely. Which is mutual, despite the two of them among the six being the most alike.  
  
  
May Death Never Stop You is the family ghost. Twenty-six years old, a formative influence on the younger ones growing up, moved out immediately after graduating high school and didn’t look back. No one knows where they are or what they do for a living. At Christmas and Thanksgiving relatives tell the siblings thoughtlessly, “Oh, May did that!” and “May used to say that all the time”. None of them really mind anymore; though Danger Days seethes sometimes. It's a strange sort of ache. All five siblings get semi-regular postcards from festivals and airports, locations seemingly random, always signed “with love”.

~_fin_.~

**Author's Note:**

> Originally got the idea from a tumblr post about Radiohead albums, that was by tumblr user Robertdelnaja. It has since been deleted, unfortunately. Thank you anyway, Robert, in spirit and retroactively.  
And thank you, for reading. Take care of your fellow emo cousins and yourself. ♡


End file.
